


substitute

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [59]
Category: You Series - Caroline Kepnes
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Canon - Book, Captivity, Extremely Dubious Consent, If You Can't Be With The One You Love Fuck The One You're With, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Joe can’t have Beck (yet), so he has Benji instead.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Benjamin “Benji” Baird Keyes III
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 89
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	substitute

**Author's Note:**

> 059/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #54 – inside.

Benji is a mess of a body bent over the bench whining like a kicked dog or a woman in labor and I have to wonder, Beck, if you would still be so into him if you could see him like this. 

If you could see the flush of his skin where his Brooks Brothers blazer and the shirt beneath it have been removed, revealing his back bowed and slick with sweat to me. If you could see his fists clenched white knuckled from the effort it takes for him to hold himself up, his eyes as red as his skin from crying, his mouth open and noisy, his face gone from smug to slutty faster than any girl’s ever has.

If you could have heard how he offered this to me just to get out of reading a  _ book _ , Beck, or if you could hear the sounds he makes, the way he whines and groans and gasps for it as I drive my dick into him with no care about being gentle, one hand gripping his hip and the other harsh in his hair, while I pretend his ass is your pussy and pretend the lube I fingered into it is a wetness I made happen naturally because you’re so hot for me and pretend his sounds are your sounds instead and he pushes his ass back into me and takes it like I know you will when I finally have you.

If you were here, would  _ Benji _ still be able to hold so much attraction to you? Would you still drop all your plans and your panties in a heartbeat for a guy who would whore himself out just so he wouldn’t have to read  _ Gravity’s Rainbow _ ?

I know you wouldn’t, Beck. I know because you need a guy who can take charge and control things, who can be strong for you like your dad never was and who can show you how a man is supposed to be, and no matter how often Benji had you calling him  _ daddy _ , that’s never the kind of guy he’s going to be. 

Benji is weak and spineless. He demands favors, then panders, then begs, then folds in the face of someone stronger than he is who won’t let him get his way and lets himself be thrown down and used by them for their own pleasure like he’s been waiting for someone to lock him in a cage and pound his ass all his life while he can do nothing but let it happen and accept it like he’s been paid for the privilege of taking dick. 

Benji is  _ selfish _ , Beck, and I know that if you could see him now like this then all your allusions about him would be broken. You would take one look at that slack look on his face and you would be offended at how pliant he his and more offended at how his eyes are closed and he can’t even bother to look at you. You would see me fucking him and wish you were in his place and I wouldn’t even make you ask twice to put you there before I pulled my dick out of Benji and let you have it instead. I’d be thrilled to give you my dick, to make him watch me fuck you and know that he was just a substitute, a second rate second best fuck that could never compare to you, Beck, the girl he takes for granted when you would do anything he asks of you.

Benji is gasping now, harder, like he’s struggling to breathe, and worse yet, he’s  _ talking _ , saying, “ _ Fuck _ , Joe, Joe, Joe...” 

I don’t like being reminded that he knows my name and I don’t like hearing his voice because it reminds me that it’s not  _ you _ that I’m fucking. His voice isn’t like yours, its whiny and somehow still masculine, and he’s still talking, still using my name, and it’s fucking with my mood and so I tighten my grip on his hair and shove his face down, roughly pressing it right into the copy of  _ Doctor Sleep _ sitting on the bench that he pretends like he hasn’t been reading when he’s supposed to be reading  _ Gravity’s Rainbow _ instead until his lips are flush against the front of the hardback like he’s giving King a kiss. 

The noises he’s making are muffled and drool is leaking out of his mouth onto the leather bound cover and seeing that only makes me angry, makes me snap my hips harder into his, fucking him faster. It makes me shut my eyes and listen to his muffled moans and feel the eager way his he’s fucking me back just as much as I’m fucking him because he likes being hurt a little, that’s how  _ needy _ he is, how weak and pathetic, and all the while I pretend that he’s you, Beck. 

I pretend that he’s you and it’s not pathetic when it’s you, it’s not weak, it’s the way things are supposed to be, only I know that when I finally fuck you it’ll be even better. You’ll be just as tight as Benji, but wetter, and I won’t do anything to stifle the noises you’ll make for me. I’ll let you gasp my name, groan it, yell it,  _ scream _ it, and even when I feed my dick between your lips and fuck it down your throat, you won’t be quiet even then, will you? You’ll be noisy even with a mouth stuffed with dick. You’ll be so hungry for it, for me, that silence will be impossible.

The fantasy plays endlessly in my head, a cinematic masterpiece of all the things I plan on doing to you on loop, and I fuck Benji harder the more I think of it and he  _ likes _ that, the slut. I can tell by how he sounds and how he moves and how I can feel his ass squeezing me and I know the second he comes without me even having to touch  _ his _ dick because all of a sudden he tightens around me and makes a noise like he’s dying and the squeeze and the fantasy are enough to have me coming in him, my hips sputtering and then slowing their thrusts and finally stopping.

I’m gasping as I stand there, half covered over Beni’s body and trying to catch my breath, and he’s panting beneath me, fast little breaths coming in and out of his nose because his mouth is still pressed to King’s latest and supposedly greatest, but otherwise he’s quiet at last. I only give myself about twenty seconds to recover before I’m standing straighter and pulling my dick out of him. I don’t look at how my come leaks out of his open hole when my dick is no longer there to keep it in because I don’t care and I don’t care about how Benji’s body finally collapses, either, and how he ends up half on the bench and half on the floor. He’s served his purpose and now I’m done with him and because he was a good enough fuck to sate me since I can’t have you yet, I’ll bring him some baby wipes later so he can clean himself up, but that’s it. He’s not  _ you _ , Beck. I’m not going to stay here and cuddle with him. He doesn’t deserve it.

I pull my pants up and tuck my soft dick into them and I don’t say anything to Benji when I turn around and leave the cage, locking it behind me. It was open the whole time I was fucking Benji and he didn’t even  _ try _ to leave, Beck, did you know that? Did you know that  _ that’s _ the kind of guy you’re pining for? A weak slut who would rather stay in a cage and be fucked instead of take the chance to escape it?

You deserve better than that and you’ll get it, Beck. It won’t be long until my fantasies come true and I’m doing what I did to Benji to you instead.


End file.
